sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Shining Resonance Refrain
| publisher = Sega | producer = | writer = | director = | artist = Tony Taka | composer = | series = Shining | genre = Role-playing | modes = Single-player | platforms = | released = PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows Xbox One }} Shining Resonance Refrain in Japanese}} is a Japanese role-playing game developed by O-Two Inc. and published by Sega. Originally developed by Media.Vision, it is an entry in Sega's Shining series of video games, and an expanded and remastered version of the Japan-only Shining Resonance released for the PlayStation 3 in 2014. While the original PS3 release was not translated into English, Refrain was released in July 2018 for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One platforms. Gameplay The game plays as a traditional Japanese role-playing game with action-based battles, similar to the Tales series of video games. TouchArcade|website=toucharcade.com|language=en-US|access-date=2018-03-22}} Interactions by the player made between the main character and other playable characters affect player's "relationship level"; talking while resting or camping initiates special story scenes, which in turn can lead to dating scenes the following day. Plot The game follows Yuma Ilburn, who holds the Spirit of the Shining Dragon, an ancient Dragon who died in an ancient war. At the start of the game, Yuma is held captive in Gaelritz Prison with an attempted rescue mission by Sonia Blanche and Kirika Towe Alma on the way. After a confrontation with Excella Noa Aura and her three spears, Yuma summons the Blade of the Shining Dragon, the Vanderhorn. They then manage to escape on the back of the Shining Dragon after Yuma transformed into him and return to Marga, the capital of Astoria. When he wakes up back as Yuma, he joins Astoria in their war against the Empire alongside the Dragoneers and the Princess of Astoria in an attempt to achieve peace for their people. Development and release The game was announced in May 2014 as Shining Resonance, as the newest title in Sega's Shining series. The game was developed by Media.Vision, and featured illustrations by longtime series character artist Tony Taka. The game received a Japan-only release later in the year on the PlayStation 3. In November 2017, a remaster, Shining Resonance Refrain, was announced for PlayStation 4. The remaster was at 90% complete at the time of the announcement, and while an English language release was not announced, Sega did note that they were considering a worldwide audience for the series, a departure from most of the recent entries in the series, which had stayed in Japan. In February 2018, Sega announced that the game would receive an English language release of the PS4 version, and that an additional release would be made for the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch platforms. The game is scheduled for release in July 2018. The remastered version on PlayStation 4 and Switch contain multiple new additions to the core of the original PS3 game. The game contains a "Refrain Mode" which tells a new "what-if" side story separate from the main story. It does not need to be unlocked - it is available prior to even starting the main game, though the developers state that while the side story doesn't affect the main story, it makes more sense if the main game is played first. Two additional party members, Excela and Jenious, are added as well; they were present in the prior game, but not playable. Over 150 pieces of downloadable content (DLC) from the PS3 game are included in the remaster as well. Reception (NS) 69/100 (XBOX1) 74/100 (PC) 68/100 }} Shining Resonance Refrain received "generally mixed" reception, according to review aggregator Metacritic. The PlayStation 3 version of the game was the fifth best-selling game in its release week in Japan, selling approximately 67,000 copies. Notes References External links * Official website Category:2014 video games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Japanese role-playing video games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Sega video games Category:Shining (series) Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games